


Голубая лагуна

by KaryKary



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: Дайки хотел вдыхать полной грудью свежий морской ветер, быть славным пиратом, брать флотилии на абордаж. Дайки поклялся, что найдёт "Голубую Лагуну".





	Голубая лагуна

— Все вниз. По местам стоять, к погружению.

Аомине проверяет забортные отверстия. Закрыты. Запечатаны. Замурованы.

— Старший помощник, доложите готовность систем и перевод командного пункта в боевую рубку, — дергает его с докладом капитан Акаши, а Дайки недовольно хмурит лоб. Терпеть капитана не может, но отвечать обязан чётко и быстро.

— Отсеки продуты, концевые цистерны заполнены, мостик переведён в режим «ухода под воду», — с последним Дайки перегибает, конечно. Скалится улыбкой, не глядя на капитана. Команда подлодки состоит из сплошных гениев, способных наперед предугадать все дальнейшие приказы. Золотые слитки флота. Поколение Чудес. Только Акаши все равно требует от них безукоризненного следования инструкциям. От этого Дайки уже подташнивает.

— Горизонт просматривается в перископ. Техника радиовещания запущена, — не снимая наушников, рапортует улыбчивый Кисе. Его пальцы зависли над шифровками и сигналами чужих судов.

— Торпедные аппараты в нулевой готовности. Буду ждать указаний, капитан, — Дайки не надо поворачивать голову на голос их «снайпера», Мидориме. У того всегда наготове оружие и парочка чётких выстрелов.

— Аомине. За старшего. Погружение разрешаю. Курс на юго-запад, координаты 19,395° широты, 46,695° долготы, дифферент погружения не более шести.

Акаши снова сваливает на Дайки самую нудную работу. И удаляется в каюту. Кормить сладостями Мурасакибару, и под шелест шоколадных оберток вновь изучать карты чужих вод.

Дайки закрывает глаза. Море за бортом ласково шелестит, окутывает прочное железо своими объятиями, пенится и шипит, недовольное, не желая отпускать их из своих владений.

Каждый уход — месяца три, не меньше.

— Перископное погружение, глубина восемь метров, дифферент погружения шесть, — Дайки злорадно озвучивает лимитные указания капитана, так и не открыв глаз. Он слушает рокот моторов, визг шлюзов, дыхание цистерн. Он ненавидит подводную лодку, втайне мечтая оказаться капитаном большого пиратского фрегата, смело рассекающего хребты волн под бьющимся на ветру флагом. Бить исподтишка, с самой глубины — что может быть отвратительнее? Такая стратегия идеально подходит змеенышу Акаши, но никак не самому Дайки.

Почему он ещё не ушёл? Не сбежал в ближайшем же порту, забрав накопления и оставив далеко позади войну и порядком поднадоевшее Поколение Чудес?

Третий год они гоняются за мифической «Голубой Лагуной». Новейшая подлодка. Титановый корпус. Шесть торпедных аппаратов. И основная гордость — крылатые ракеты.

Всё это меркло в понимании Дайки, когда стало известно, что командует субмариной какой-то краснозадый засранец. Красным у засранца был, конечно, не зад, а макушка. Но Дайки его не любил уже заочно, припоминая парочку размытых фотографий и не помещающийся на одном листе список потопленных «Лагуной» судов.

Дайки хотел вдыхать полной грудью свежий морской ветер, быть славным пиратом, брать флотилии на абордаж. Дайки поклялся, что найдёт «Голубую Лагуну», выполнит долг перед страной и больше близко к подводным лодкам не подойдёт.

Проходит два, два часа и шесть минут тишины. Нос подлодки бодро рассекает мутную серую глубину. Кисе все так же корпеет над шифровками и сигналами. Мидориме любовно оглаживает пальцами систему управления торпедами. Дайки облизывает языком губы, словно собирает с них морскую соль и пену, подставляя лицо несуществующему в герметичной рубке морскому ветру.

Боооом.

Дайки аж в кресле подскакивает, активируя сканеры, выискивая в глубине того, кто заставил зазвучать их сонар.

— Старший помощник, я засек координаты. Ниже идут, хитрецы, без опознавательных и огней, — веселится Кисе, разворачивая перед собой расшифровку шумового пеленга.

— Срочное погружение, сорок метров, дифферент двенадцать градусов на нос, — моментально реагирует Дайки, впериваясь глазами и в приборы и в экран. В мутной воде, да на таком расстоянии не разобрать ни черта. Значит, ближе, нос к носу, предупреждая, скалясь торпедными отсеками и не веря своему счастью. Жаль, их лодка уступает в характеристиках. Аомине кажется, что весь состав слышит, как скрипит от такого резкого погружения корпус судна.  
— Аварийное продувание концевых систем главного балласта! Выдержать дифферент двенадцать, не терять плавучести. Мидорима — активируй боевую систему. Кисе, что по разведданным?

Пока матросы выравнивают крен, пока на губах пенится собственное море, Дайки не ждёт Акаши, щурит глаза на слишком размытые контуры надписи на борту враждебной субмарины. «Голубая Ла…» Лодка ещё не встала на курс «полный вперёд», остаток букв скрыт тенью, но Дайки уже чувствует дрожь опасного предвкушения лучшей битвы.

— Старший помощник, предельная зона сближения достигнута. Четыре тысячи метров, торпеды готовы, — собранный Мидорима и бровью не ведёт на всполохи нетерпения в рубке. В любой другой ситуации Дайки ему обзавидовался бы. Но поймать неуловимую субмарину с таким издевательским имечком мечтало все Поколение Чудес.

— А. О. Аомине, они нам прислали шифровку, — растерянный Кисе забывает о званиях, так и не успев отправить первого предупреждения.

— Шли стандартное: «Вы в чужих водах. Рекомендуем немедленно покинуть предельную глубину, подняться на поверхность и предоставить беспрепятственный доступ к системам для конвоирования судна», — барабанит Аомине давно и прочно заученный текст. А глаза уже бегут по коротким строчкам, на ходу, шёпотом, расшифровывая с Морзе то, что Кисе ещё не успел перевести.

— «Если бы подводные лодки называли именами кораблей, моя звалась бы» «Местью Королевы Анны», Аомине». Что за чёртовщина?! Откуда он знает, как тебя зовут? — Кисе, растерявший свою улыбку в нескольких строчках точек и тире, смотрит на Дайки так, словно тот сейчас откроет какую-то истину. А Дайки сам ничего не понимает. Машинально облизывает губы — ни капли соли, только тревога и сосущее под ребрами дежавю.

— Отправляй второе предупреждение, — без видимых колебаний приказывает Аомине, оказываясь рядом с рубкой, сгибаясь, нависая над прибором, шифрующим их слова в набор тире и точек. Дайки ждёт, ещё не зная, чего.

— Новая шифровка, — на этот раз Кисе переводит сразу, торопливо, глотая буквы, заставляя даже невозмутимого Шинтаро повернуть к ним голову и прислушаться.

— «Чёрный подошёл бы мне лучше. Мне и моему кораблю. Но Акаши решил по-другому…» — зачитывает Кисе, и голос у него слегка подрагивает от волнения.  
— Аомине, при чём тут наш капитан?

Кисе перестаёт переводить, и Дайки выхватывает тонкую полоску из его пальцев, дочитывая самостоятельно.  
«Ты уже понял, кто я, верно? Я не топил ваши корабли. Акаши подтасовал информацию и сделал меня врагом целого народа. А я всего лишь хотел…»

— Старший помощник, доложите обстановку! — Акаши, спустившийся в капитанскую рубку, выглядит маленьким злобным демоном. Его взгляд цепляет датчики глубины, пеленг чужой субмарины, шифровку в смуглых пальцах Аомине. Кисе кидается рассказывать, а Аомине падает в кресло, утягиваемый на дно тонной лжи и обмана.

«Я просто хотел быть свободным». Тецу. Ребёнок, с которым они когда-то мечтали выводить корабли под звезды. Ребёнок, который вырос и ушёл от Акаши. Он ушёл, а Дайки не смог.

— Полная боевая готовность! Аомине, Мидорима — выпустить торпеды!

Пищит запущенная система самонаведения. Рычат механизмы, замирают лопасти, мигает приборная панель.

Дайки закрывает глаза и слышит шум волн об борт высоченного, в звездное небо, парусника. Ветер лижет его губы, оставляя на них пену и соль. Безмятежно улыбается Тецу.

— Выпуск торпед. Три. Два. Один…


End file.
